


bulletproof

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Lots of it, M/M, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: taeyong, a criminal-turned-agent messes up one mission and his partner, agent jung finally snaps.





	bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't do much research about this so lmao

“Don’t you dare make a wrong move or I’ll blow your brains off. Put your hands where we see them!”

Taeyong rolls his eyes as he drops the sachet of powdered Molly and gets on his knees, hands in the air. His wrists get twisted behind him before he gets cuffed and dragged to the backseat of a car, sandwiched between two men dressed in black.

“This is not how I expected to get caught – in an alley by cops wannabes, about to get my cheap five _grand_. Couldn’t you guys have asked one of you to buy a kilo, at least?”

The man on his right looks at him through heavy tainted shades.

“Okay, I’ll shut up. What a stingy ass.”

 

 

 

Intelligence Officer Seo slams the folder on the table and the criminal doesn’t bat an eye. Taeyong still has his hands cuffed behind him and it’s starting to ache, but there’s a gun pointed to his temple. The same man from the car digs the muzzle against the side of his head and Taeyong sighs.

“Lee Taeyong, age 27 and the right hand of Odyssey’s kingpin. Responsible for onhand transactions.”

“How are we sure that we got the right guy? Don’t they have tattoos that symbolize their membership?”

Officer Seo pushes the glasses up his nose and scoffs at the agent who is now browsing through the folder.

“They do – but the information that I’ve gotten with the help of my skills and abilities and _years_ of practice in this field show that this is our guy. I’m sure you’ve seen the CCTV footages and know his face, Agent Jung.”

The agent leaves the folder in order to get a close up look of Taeyong. His breath fans over the other’s cheek and Taeyong raises a brow. The gun disappears from the side of his head after the agent dismisses security.

“What – are you going to kiss me, agent Jung?”

Jaehyun smirks and moves away, sitting on the table with a leg on top of it and arms crossed over his chest.

“For someone who has all the information we need to break your organization, you sure are a chatterbox. Why don’t you use your pretty little mouth to confess and make our job easier?”

“And let you put me in jail? Who does that shit?”

Jaehyun’s eyes linger on the silver ball of Taeyong’s labret piercing, daunting as it follows every movement of the criminal’s mouth. He stares at the other for a moment before he calls for the intelligence officer’s attention.

“Johnny, I have a proposal to make. I’m sure we’re putting an end to this mission sooner than we think.”

“What is it?”

Jaehyun leaves the table and takes the phone from the front pocket of Johnny’s uniform before pressing a single number.

“Sir, as you already know, we have Lee Taeyong right now and I hope you take into consideration whatever I will suggest through this call.”

Taeyong watches the conversation with a curious frown. It seems like the officer with them, whose name is Johnny doesn’t have an idea as well as to what’s in the agent’s mind.

“Make Taeyong an agent as per my request. He will help us with the infiltration of Odyssey in replacement of jail time.”

“Jung Jaehyun! Are you insane?! He’s a criminal!”

Jaehyun ends the call after a moment and hands the phone back to Johnny, who’s looking at him as if he grew another head.

“Call all the agents, we have a meeting. We’re going to introduce Taeyong as my partner.”

“What?!”

 

 

 

It took the whole agency a lot of convincing from Jaehyun’s part that Lee Taeyong, right hand of Odyssey, the notorious mafia group and drug operator, can be their ace to bringing the mission into its victory.

“He’s been in the organization for almost a decade and all the information goes through him before they are reported to the kingpin. He’s our stepping stone and once we’re in, it will be just a piece of cake to take _H.Jei_ down."

H.Jei is Odyssey’s current head. According to Johnny, no one in the organization knows the real name of their king, as well as how he looks like, for privacy and security purposes. He communicates either through intercom or codes or through Taeyong. Only the elites, the major shareholders and investors get firsthand meeting and none of the agents had had a hold of the high profiled clients. They are protected at all costs and the program that holds all of their records is kept with a password, one that is only accessed at Odyssey’s headquarters. It’s out of the country.

“That’s actually plausible. If we take him in, you will be responsible for all of his actions, agent Jung. All the trainings and planning will be handled by you.”

Ji Hansol is the director of NEO Central Intelligence. All of the agents recruited or sent by the government will be reviewed by him. Jung Jaehyun reported to NCI approximately two years ago and had climbed his way up securing his reputation as one of the most trusted and well equipped agents. NCI has stopped receiving agents from the government until Officer Seo referred Jaehyun.

Hansol glances at the one-way mirror. Taeyong has his head resting on the table, unmoving.

“We do not have an extra room in the building. Where is he going to stay?”

Jaehyun follows the director’s gaze. “I’ll take him.”

“Keep an eye on the criminal 24/7. Alright, since that’s all we have to worry about for today, meeting’s over. Get back to work, agents!”

Everyone hurries out of the room to tend to unfinished tasks.

“Are you sure about this, Jaehyun? This is too risky.”

Jaehyun smirks at Johnny and nudges the other on the side. “I have everything under control. I always do.”

 

 

 

Taeyong grunts as another kick lands on his ribcage, knocking the air out of his lungs. He almost loses his balance and dodges the punch sent his way. Sweat runs down the side of his head and his shirt sticks like glue on his skin, irritating him further. Jaehyun tightens his stance and scowls.

“Don’t be a pussy, agent Lee. You need to use those twig arms to knock the enemy down.”

“What did you say – “

“Man up!”

Jaehyun swings his arm and goes for another punch that Taeyong swiftly dodges. A series of punches rains on him before he sees a chance to kick Jaehyun on the inside of his thigh, sending the other off-guard. Taeyong launches forward to give an uppercut, sending Jaehyun staggering momentarily. Taeyong, not wanting to let the opportunity go, hurls himself against the taller agent and Jaehyun falls, with Taeyong straddling his waist, cursing as he beats Jaehyun’s face.

“Fucking jerk! My arms are not twigs!”

Jaehyun taps the mat twice and the weight on top of him disappears, not before making sure his jaw gets hit one last time. Taeyong stands just next to him. A drop of sweat hits Jaehyun’s cheek and he looks up to see the other agent glare at him.

“You’re going to kill me.”

“You deserve it. Take it back, whatever you said.”

The taste of blood in his mouth is nothing new. Jaehyun gets up and walks past Taeyong, making sure to bump the shorter agent’s shoulder.

“If a simple child play could rile you, then you’re going to die out there. You have no one from Odyssey to back you up anymore, agent Lee. If those people never cared enough to train you to protect yourself, then don’t think NEO’s the same. We have rules here. Rules you should follow, rules you should never ignore. Once you’re sent out there, everything’s calculated. You may know everything about the drug dens and all that shit, but being an agent is so much more than knowing one or two facts. You miss a step and it’s over.”

 

 

Rigorous training with Jaehyun and the other agents lasts for another two weeks before they get called for a meeting by Director Ji.

Taeyong sits at the back alone. He may be one of them now, but he’s been a part of the illegal drug matrix for as long as Odyssey has been active.

As the blueprint of a certain building projects on the wall, he remembers the time he was taken in by the organization. At the fresh age of 18, being able to go to school for much needed education was impossible. He’s an orphan, and jobs seemed to stay out of his reach. The landlord gave him and his little brother another week to look for money to pay their rent for the past three months. He couldn’t even put eggs in the fridge, what more to pay for a house?

The heel of a knife felt warm to his hand when Taeyong stabbed a robber twice in the stomach. He was supposed to feel remorse, but it didn’t happen. When he was about to run out of that place, a hand grabbed his arm and a man offered him something he wouldn’t be able to refuse. It was illegal, but it would food on their plate.

That time, the kingpin was still the father of Odyssey’s current leader. When the old man died of illness, the successor had no choice but to take the position. Taeyong got appointed right hand, and since then his loyalty was never deterred.

He’ll get out of here and come back to Odyssey no matter what it takes.

“There will be a fundraising gala two nights from now. It will be held in a hotel. Politicians and celebrities are present and since this is a disguised transaction, there will be innocent civilians. Make sure that these innocent people will not get hurt during the mission. Agent Jung is in charge of action plan while Officer Seo hacks through programs. If you get into teams, that’s up to you.”

 

***

 

Taeyong stares at the tablet and zooms into the entrance of the hotel, where a red circle is. It signifies _negative._ They cannot use the main entrance. They need to find another way to be able to get inside without getting seen by a guard.

Jaehyun turns on the earpiece and listens to Johnny’s instruction.

_“Use one of the backdoors where the cleaning staff put out the garbage. It’s at the very back of the hotel. I’ll do something to distract security. When I give the signal, you have approximately a minute to enter. More than that is complete failure.”_

“Okay, copy.”

Jaehyun tells the agents to get ready. There are five in their van while the backup team is inside a vehicle not too far away.

When they hear a ringing through the earpiece, they do not waste a second to get out and run to the backdoor. Security is off while they enter. When a hotel staff saw them, agent Wong was quick to make an excuse. They aren’t questioned due to the elegance of their suits, unaware of the vests under.

“Senator Kim is in one of the rooms upstairs. Fourth floor. Agent Wong and Agent Kim, it’s your call. Call a backup only when needed. Agent Park, watch out for a guard while Agent Lee and I look for the vault. Understand? Do not put your guard down.”

Taeyong follows Jaehyun as they navigate through a maze of hallways. When they see a guard blocking the big wooden doors, he’s quick to put him to sleep before Johnny instructs them to get inside while the CCTVs are down.

“Give me the list of codes.”

Jaehyun starts the trial and error. Behind the metal door is possibly a 24-carat necklace with a diamond pendant, the evidence against a crime syndicate. If they get hold of it, the backup team will be in action to take down the perps mingling at the gala.

The door clicks and Taeyong puts on the gloves before the necklace is carefully taken and kept in a Ziploc.

_“Thirty seconds. All CCTV will switch on and security will get tighter. Get your ass out of there, Jung and Lee.”_

“Let’s go.”

The pair is out of the room not more than five seconds and are already down the hallway when a guard blocks them.

“This is a restricted area. Hands behind your head, gentlemen.”

Jaehyun easily follows. The guard carefully approaches him and pats for anything suspicious. When the man stiffens, Taeyong pulls out his M9 and fires at the guard’s leg without batting an eye, sending him bleeding on the floor.

“Fuck – that’s not a part of the plan!”

_“Taeyong, Jaehyun! Gunshot detected! Get out of there quick!”_

“Shit.”

Jaehyun grabs Taeyong’s wrist and hauls him, taking a shortcut leading to the fire exit. The hotel is now in chaos as the emergency bell rings.

When they managed to get back in the van, Jaehyun counts the agents before backhanding his partner as he seethes in anger.

“What the fuck was that, Agent Lee! Didn’t I reiterate that guns will only be used when a life’s at stake? We almost got caught!”

The right side of Taeyong’s face stings but he refuses to nurse it. “He felt the gun, who knows if he shoots or not – “

“Whether I get shot or not, no one cares! You almost jeopardized the mission because of your recklessness. What if we fucked up even more? What if the other agents didn’t get out? What should I do for you to fucking listen to me once?!”

_“Calm down, Agent Jung. Mission’s over. Get back to the headquarters. Director Ji is not amused, I’m telling you.”_

Jaehyun angrily throws his earpiece and faces the window. Taeyong doesn’t have the courage to look at the other agents whose faces are stiff. Everyone probably hates him by now.

 

 

 

“Number one rule in NCI is to  _make and break._ Make the mission a success, break them down. While I commend you for successfully getting the evidence, you failed to keep everyone safe. Agent Lee, do you have anything to explain?”

“I’m a criminal and you took me in – and you expect me to move like a 1st rank agent and stick to your plans? My partner was in danger. Odyssey didn’t teach me how to protect myself, but we knew when to give a helping hand.”

Taeyong glares at Jaehyun who has the same expression.

“Don’t glorify those demons, Agent Lee. Ha, what can I expect? You grew up knowing nothing but to please your king, you slu – “

“Jung Jaehyun! Enough! What’s done is done, and all you have to do is learn from this so you don’t commit the same mistake in the future. Let this serve as a lesson, Taeyong. This agency is giving you a chance to change your ways. Do not disappoint me.”

 

 

 

The car ride home was awkward. None of them wanted to break the ice. Jaehyun tosses the pistol on the dining table before he nurses himself with a glass of water, and heads straight to his room. Taeyong tails behind him.

“I’m not going to apologize.”

Jaehyun stops unbuttoning his uniform and glares at his partner. “Then why the fuck are you here?”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Well, if you haven’t understood yet, this is my life, this is _our_ life. We’re all bound to die and that shouldn’t be your concern as long as we get the mission done.”

“Fuck those missions! What am I gonna do if you die? I still don’t fucking know how this works! You put me in here, I am your responsibility!”

Taeyong groans as his back hits the wall. Jaehyun has a good grip on his jaw and he’s not given a chance to look away before the other agent smashes their lips together in a dirty kiss, which Taeyong reluctantly returns later. He only gets the chance to get some air when Jaehyun pushes him to the bed and hovers on top of him to tear his uniform off.

“You’re so loud, Agent Lee. You really are a chatterbox, saying all this shit I don’t wanna hear.” The last button of his uniform flies before he’s left half naked in bed.

“W-what are you doing…”

Jaehyun gets out of his uniform, leaving himself completely bare for Taeyong to ogle. The cock between those legs hangs heavy and red, and Taeyong licks his lips at the sight.

“What else? I’m going to teach you a lesson since you’ve been so stubborn.”

A whine leaves Taeyong’s lips when Jaehyun forcefully removes the rest of his clothes. Before he could say something, Jaehyun captures his lips once again, nibbling and sucking on Taeyong’s lower lip.

Taeyong groans when the other gently tugs the ball of his piercing with his teeth.

“You’re so hot, do you know that? I wanted to bang the fuck out of you since the day I took you in.” A tongue slithers around Taeyong’s earlobe and he’s left with nothing to do but to moan and take what’s given. He experimentally rolls his hips and he manages to get a reaction out of Jaehyun when their cocks rub hotly.

“You’re a whore, aren’t you? Right, Taeyong? You’re the kingpin’s whore. You won’t have a problem getting fucked tonight, will you?” Jaehyun reaches for the discarded belt on the floor and demands the other agent to spread his legs as wide as he can.

“Please…”

“Please what? I can’t hear you.”

The strike across his thighs hurt so badly but Taeyong moans in pleasure. Jaehyun hits his skin a few more times until he’s sure it’s blooming red, and Taeyong has tears in his eyes.

“Look at you – look at your cock. It’s dripping. You want this, huh? Do you get off from pain, Taeyong?” Jaehyun mocks him while he continues to receive more whipping. It feels like his skin will tear if he gets one more strike, but it’s _so good_ and he begs again, begs Jaehyun to hurt him.

“Hit me again, please, don’t stop.”

Jaehyun smirks and caresses his thighs, hoping to soothe the pain he inflicted. “What makes you think I would listen to you? You’re just my subordinate.”

“Jaehyun, please… Aah!”

Taeyong screams when Jaehyun whips him again, right on his cock. The sob that rips out of his throat makes Jaehyun dizzy with want.

“A little more, Taeyong. Spread your ass open for me.”

Taeyong bites back the whimpers and lets his shaky hands cup his own bottom to expose himself to Jaehyun. Jaehyun licks his lips and hums, staring at the tiny, puckered hole.

Taeyong shudders when he feels Jaehyun’s breath hit his most private area.

“This looks so tight. I wonder how you taste like, Taeyong. Must be so sweet.”

He honestly thinks the agent would eat him out already but he doesn’t expect Jaehyun to whip his hole once, twice, and at the third whip he almost comes, releasing more white against his stomach when Jaehyun finally runs his tongue on his hole over and over. His legs quiver in pleasure as Jaehyun takes his time to eat him out, digging his tongue past the ring of muscles to lick along his walls. A hand grips his balls and Taeyong cries, wanting to touch himself but his fear of not getting what he wants stops him from doing so.

“Delicious…”

Jaehyun holds up Taeyong’s legs when they slip out of his grip. “You think you’ve been punished enough?” His cock slides up and down Taeyong’s crack, purposely teasing. It takes Taeyong a second to beg, voice cracking.

“Please, Jaehyun…”

“Beg harder.”

“Jaehyun, fuck me now, please, fuck me so hard with your thick cock until I forget how to walk…”

Taeyong is unceremoniously turned on his stomach with his ass high up. A scream bounces against the four walls of the room as Jaehyun buries himself in Taeyong’s ass without much of a warning; not even giving the other time to adjust before he starts his brutal thrusts in Taeyong’s addicting heat.

“H-haa, god. You’re too tight.”

Taeyong grasps the sheets and moans against the pillow, mind hazy from the mixture of pain and ecstasy as Jaehyun continues to screw him. Sharp hipbones dig against the curve of his ass before the other gropes a handful of his cheek.

Jaehyun gives the supple cheek a good kneading before he traces the tattoo of a dragon inked permanently on the skin.

“Hm, I knew you have the organization’s symbol on you. A whore like you would get a tattoo on the ass, of course.”

Taeyong whines, pushing back to meet Jaehyun’s thrusts. He feels his stomach tighten as his spot gets abused for the nth time, and Jaehyun doesn’t seem like he’s going to stop anytime soon.

“I’m close, please, let me c _ome_ …”

“Oh? That quick?”

Jaehyun abruptly stops to pull out and turns Taeyong on his back, quickly cuffing the other’s wrists.

“What is this…?”

Taeyong stares up at the other. Jaehyun’s eyes are as dark as midnight and the moan that he hears sends more blood straight to his groin.

“I don’t want you touching yourself. Don’t worry, I’ll take it off later.”

“But I want to touch you…”

“Looks like you won’t get to, huh?”

Jaehyun fills him up again, picking up his previous pace. Taeyong can feel the skin around his hole sting, probably from the soreness but he can’t find the heart to tell Jaehyun to slow down. Besides, he likes it more than he’s willing to admit.

Sweat runs down Jaehyun’s face and his hair falls perfectly over his eyes, sending Taeyong’s heart in a series of flips. He brushes his fingers through the other’s hair and clutches as hard as he can, back arching off the bed when Jaehyun jabs harder against his spot. Taeyong releases hot semen on his stomach, shooting thick ropes with some hitting his chin as he chants the agent’s name in breathy moans.

Tight walls clamped painfully around Jaehyun and he stares down at the man beneath him. Taeyong’s beauty is like no other. When their eyes meet, Jaehyun grunts as he pulls out and spills his load all over Taeyong’s gaping hole.

“Taeyong…”

He quickly uncuffs Taeyong and his spent body falls beside the other before he gathers Taeyong in his arms and pulls the covers over them.

 

***

 

“We finally have a concrete plan on how we can infiltrate Odyssey. Agent Jung has prepared the presentation and I want all of you to keep your attention on it. For now, this is the only thing that matters. This might be our chance to get through the organization.”

Jaehyun takes the front and presses on the keyboard before a slide shows up. Taeyong yawns in his seat, ready to take a nap when a marker hits him square on the face.

“Pay attention, agents. We can’t afford to mess this up. Once you fuck up, expect a corresponding consequence – you may be put on a lower rank, or something else. Agent Lee, we encourage you to share whatever you know, since this is the reason you are here.”

The projector shows a map and Jaehyun zooms it in, circling around a district. “This is where a previous transaction happened. The kingpin’s right hand was once found here, but since they don’t have the leader’s minion there anymore, the dealers will be a lot easier to catch. As you can see, they have other meeting places around the area.”

Taeyong gets off his seat and stands next to Jaehyun, pointing around the projected image.

“I meet people in different places. District 22, District 25, etc. We cater to a lot of clients – politicians, celebrities, businessmen, you name it. Whoever has the money. Now, we have schedules to follow. We do not close deals every day. We do it once every other week. It can be in this district this week, and it can be in another next time. The places are not on the schedule. H.Jei decides on wherever he wants it to happen so that the organization does not create a specific pattern in places.”

Jaehyun presses a key and the slide shows a picture.

“This is Huang Xijin. This is our primary target for this mission. He is one of the members, albeit a new one. His profile is the easiest to get, so we’ll start with him. Now, since Odyssey does not have a new right hand yet, Xijin will most likely meet a few men, instead of just one. What we’re planning to do is let Xijin know that he will meet Taeyong instead of their low profile members. We are going to abduct Huang and make him talk once he’s brought to NEO.

The mission will take place next week, and I will send you all the details – the time, place, and tasks. Keep your lines open. We’re a step closer, so I want all of you to do your best.”

Director Ji dismisses everyone after the meeting and personally thanks Agent Jung for his service. Taeyong watches the conversation from the corner of his eye. Hansol leaves the room and he approaches Jaehyun with a tight expression.

“Are you certain of this? This may go either way.”

Jaehyun turns off the laptop and faces him. “Everything is under control, Taeyong. Trust me.”

 

 

 

_“Xijin will reach the building in five minutes. Stay put until Taeyong gives a signal. It will go through me before I tell you. Do not do something out of the plan.”_

The wind blows stronger at the rooftop. Jaehyun stays hidden behind a wall, sniper against his chest. The other agents are situated around the building in case something happens against their team, while he watches Taeyong from a distance.

_“He’s taking the elevator. Stay close.”_

Jaehyun drops on the floor, hiding further. The door to the rooftop opens and a man in his 50s enters, holding a briefcase. Things are going according to plan as the man hands the bag of money to Taeyong while the agent pretends to check the supposed travel bag filled with kilos of _Coke._ When a group of men – who aren’t from NEO, approaches Xijin, Jaehyun presses on his earpiece and speaks in a hushed tone.

“Johnny, send them up.”

The sounds of gunshot fill the air as Jaehyun fires at Xijin’s men. Taeyong kicks the man on the chest and steps on his throat as he holds him at knifepoint, preventing him from moving. When the NCI agents came up to check on the situation, Jaehyun sneaks up behind Taeyong, tapping him on the shoulder.

Taeyong, who’s too focused on Xijin jerks in surprise when he feels a tap on his shoulder, clumsily swinging his arm around as he turns and accidentally slashes through Jaehyun’s arm.

“Is that….a dragon tattoo? Isn’t that Odyssey’s?”

Agent Wong points at the cut on Jaehyun’s sleeve which reveals a tattoo much like Taeyong’s and all the other members of the mafia organization. Taeyong curses under his breath and presses on his earpiece.

“Code Red!”

Taeyong leaves Xijin and pulls out his M9, shooting Agent Wong twice. Jaehyun runs towards the incoming helicopter as Xijin’s men finished their pretense and shoot the remaining agents of NCI, kicking their rifles out of their reach to make sure no one’s going to retaliate.

More men armed with guns jump out of the helicopter as per Jaehyun’s instruction to take care of NCI’s backup team before Taeyong gets on, panting heavily.

“You’re so fucking careless.”

Taeyong looks at Jaehyun’s bleeding arm and Johnny rolls his eyes at the both of them before typing on the laptop to contact Odyssey’s headquarters. The helicopter maneuvers away from the scene as another arrives to take in the hostage agents.

“We’re supposed to take them down in a more peaceful way, Taeyong. Look at what you’ve done to me.”

“Eh, who cares? At least we got most of NCI’s agents. It will be hard for Hansol to rebuild the agency. Our only problem is that they’ve seen your face. Too much work being an undercover yourself, right?”

Jaehyun wraps the cut with a bandage. “Thanks for agreeing to the plan, Yong. I know you hate this part of the job - but I'm already taking too long to take them down.”

Taeyong sighs and presses himself up on Jaehyun’s good arm, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Whatever that will keep you safe.”

Johnny picks up the radio transceiver and connects to another line. “Seo Youngho speaking. I’m with H.Jei and TY. We are in need of first aid.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
